Commander Harry James Potter
by ChickenShrimp
Summary: Harry Potter and his saving people thing in full form...


Commander Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin 1st class, honorary member of the Wizengamot Etc. Etc. sighed. This was going to be harder than it looked, he inwardly reflected. He and fourteen others surrounded the farmhouse cautiously, they stayed just out of range of any magical alerts or Sneak-o-scopes. He cast a few charms around himself and began to talk to his second in command...

"Ron you don't understand.... I've got to... you." He began

"Don't bullshit me harry, don't tell me how I feel!" he paused "she's my sister too and I..."

"But you don't love her like me!" Harry said guessing what Ron was about to say and interrupting him before he could so.

Ron nodded looking exasperated and tired, how much sleep had he had since Ginny had been taken? One thing Harry knew was that it was considerably less than him. He had not slept in almost 80 hours and he knew that if he closed his eyes for a second he would be dragged under. Harry stirred from his thoughts and glanced at his best friend expression less face, Harry smiled...

"Let's go to work" he said. He called the rest of his Auror task force together and gave them clear and precise instructions.

"Circle the Barn, but do not get within range of any magical devices" he thought for a moment "wait for the signal from our spy and slowly advance, once I'm clear..... Blow the place apart, any survivors... I would tell you to kill them but were better than that... stun em' and bag em' and well do all the paper work tomorrow" he glanced at his team and was thankful he had picked the best of the best

Most of his task force moved under the cover of night toward the Barn he quickly nodded to Ron and then apparaited. He quickly studied his surrounding before running to the middle of the room. He glanced around and saw two black hooded and cloaked men standing around a chair with a beautiful woman gagged and bound to a chair.

He looked around the dimly lit room check for anymore death eaters. He growled...

"Get away from my wife"

Both death eaters span round one losing his mask as he span he swore viciously. Both men looked at Harry and fear spread across their faces. They slowly raised their wands but Harry just laughed...

"You're surrounded and anti-appariation charms have been put up all around us" Harry explained with a smirk across his face. He loved feeling like God.

"To put it bluntly you're, screwed" he told them. He glanced over at Ginny hoping to see her amused face smiling up at him, instead he found her staring down at the ground her eyelids sealed tight. He suddenly turned pale

"Ginny" he asked his voice cracking

Both death eaters laughter mirthlessly and raised their wands to attack. Harry acted quickly dodging left and stunning both death eaters. He glanced around the room once more and panicked when he heard hurried footsteps coming towards the room. He grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and apperated. Harry stumbled as his feet once again met the hard earth, he took hold of Ginny who couldn't support her own weight. A couple of Aurors surrounded them and a healer began to check over his wife, after a while Ginny opened her eyes. Harry's heart almost broke as all he saw there was pain and sorrow, Harry smiled at her and she ran over and hugged him tightly. Harry barely noticed his task force wander away from him towards the barn. Ron remained behind and turned to look at the couple...

"Like you said Harry, we'll do the paper work later.... just get Ginny home" he said quietly

Harry nodded to him and apperated home with Ginny still in his arms. She lessened her grip slightly when she realized they were at her and Harry's apartment. He picked her up and carried her bridal style upstairs toward the bathroom and shower. He set her down and she slipped down the wall and rested on the shower floor. Harry joined her after flipping on the switches and setting the temperature to warm.

They both let the water splash over their still clothed bodies and as this happened Harry got to witness something that only a few ever had. Ginny had begun to cry....


End file.
